


【遊戲王】Love Magic!

by dino0094



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, 遊戲王
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino0094/pseuds/dino0094
Summary: 遊戲遭遇神秘的鬥士展開決鬥，黑魔導和黑魔導女孩深陷危機





	1. Chapter 1

機場內

貝卡斯‧J‧克羅佛多坐在大廳內的沙發上，舒服地喝著紅酒，神情悠閒而快樂。  
遠遠地，一名小女孩拖著小行李走了過來，貝卡斯一看見她便站起身，張開雙臂，開懷地笑著。  
小女孩看見他，笑顏逐開，朝他跑去，在彼此的笑聲中，緊擁在一起。  
女孩窩在貝卡斯懷裡，抬頭說道：「貝卡斯，我好想你唷!」  
貝卡斯撫著她的頭，笑道：「我也很想妳呀，紅子。」

 

貝卡斯的禮車內

貝卡斯對坐在身旁的紅子道：「紅子，妳難得來，可以一直待在這，想多久就多久，我會一直陪著妳的。」  
「謝謝你，貝卡斯。」紅子笑道，而後表情忽然認真了起來，「那個男孩...貝卡斯說過他很特別吧。」  
「是啊，不只特別，也很有趣呢。」貝卡斯的笑意淡了一些。  
紅子露出陰森的笑容，「呵呵呵...我絕對要他成為我的獵物！」

 

 

+------------------------------------------------------------------------+

遊戲家‧武藤雙六的店內，遊戲、雙六、城之內、御伽、本田、杏子、貘良，大夥兒一起聊著天，邊研究著戰鬥怪獸卡，有說有笑地，非常快樂。  
此時，門口忽然出現了一個人，待走進店內後，才看清楚是一名小女孩。  
小女孩約莫十、十一歲，有著一頭長捲髮，烏黑亮麗的髮色，散落在臉頰兩旁的是光鮮亮麗的桃紅色直髮，大蝴蝶結綁著公主頭，身穿華麗的洋裝與娃娃鞋，漂亮、稚氣的小臉蛋有著無可掩飾的高傲，最獨特的是她的眼珠為熱情的火紅色，使她看起來為一位極為特別的大小姐。  
大家都停下了動作看著她，杏子首先開口驚嘆：「好可愛哦!」  
雙六堆出笑容：「歡迎光臨呀小妹妹!需要什麼嗎?」  
小女孩沒有答腔，她目光掃過所有人，最後落在遊戲的身上，暗暗一笑。「你就是武藤遊戲吧?」  
遊戲吃了一驚，愣愣地點了點頭：「啊...嗯。」  
小女孩露出高傲的笑容：「和我決鬥吧!」  
大家驚訝：「哈啊!?」  
正當遊戲還在不知所措時，城之內替他說道：「等一下，妳是誰啊?突然就找遊戲決鬥!」  
小女孩低笑，接著伸出手指著他道：「城之內克也。」  
城之內又嚇了一跳，愣愣地看著小女孩一個個指著所有人，邊叫出他們的姓名，大家無不吃驚。  
「我知道你們所有人。來吧遊戲，和我決鬥吧!」小女孩仍舊掛著高傲的微笑。  
城之內忍不住叫道：「要決鬥的話我也可以奉陪啊!」  
小女還冷冷地看了城之內一眼：「我對你沒有興趣。」  
城之內大受打擊，縮在一角變成白影，落魄地碎碎唸著。  
小女孩看向貘良，「我對你也蠻有興趣的，貘良，只可惜...」說完搖搖頭嘆了口氣。  
貘良疑惑地指著自己，微紅著臉。  
「等、等等，請問妳為什麼想跟我決鬥呢?」遊戲問道。  
小女孩微笑，表情認真：「因為我對你有興趣。」  
小女孩散發出的氣息，令遊戲感覺到這場決鬥絕對非比尋常，但似乎是命運，遊戲也嚴肅了起來：「好，我接受!」  
「呵呵呵...你絕對不會失望的。」小女孩笑著。  
雙六盯著她看，總覺得她非常眼熟，卻又想不起來在哪見過......

 

 

小女孩帶領各位前往的是──海馬娛樂中心。  
她早已訂下最豪華的決鬥場，在前往的途中碰巧遇見了海馬，正在和工作人員交代些事情。  
眾人向海馬打了聲招呼，小女孩對海馬笑著。  
杏子：「海馬，我們要去看遊戲決鬥，你要不要一起來?」  
海馬冷冷地看了他們一眼，哼了一聲：「我可不像你們這麼閒。」  
小女孩走到他的面前，輕撩起裙子，有禮地敬禮道：「海馬君，久仰了。」  
海馬看向她，因為不知道是何人，所以沒有說話。  
小女孩再度邁步，帶領眾人前往決鬥場。  
城之內忍不住抱怨道：「喂，妳對我們不屑一顧，對海馬那傢伙卻那麼有禮，哪有這麼不公平的!?」  
本田和御伽也不高興地附和著。  
小女孩沒有看著他們，正色道：「海馬君的偉大理念，是你們任何人都比不上的。」  
眾人說不出話來，遊戲不發一語地看著她。  
到達決鬥場後，遊戲和小女孩各就定位，決鬥台緩緩升起。  
「遊戲，加油哦!」大夥兒替遊戲聲援著。  
「遊戲，請多指教了。」小女孩淺笑道。  
遊戲認真地點點頭：「彼此彼此，請多指教。」

 

在監控室內，海馬走了進來，坐在螢幕前的圭平馬上轉頭對他說道：「哥哥!你來得正好，遊戲正要跟別人決鬥呢!」  
「哼...。」海馬雙手交插於胸前，看著螢幕並未離去。  
在另一方，貝卡斯舒適地坐在沙發上，喝著頂級紅酒，看著眼前的巨型螢幕，映出小女孩與遊戲的身影，嘴角勾起淺淺的微笑。  
「遊戲BOY，你馬上就能見識到她的厲害的。」

 

『決鬥!』(雙方生命值:4000)  
「由我先攻，抽牌!」小女孩看了看手牌，「召喚"愛神邱比特"(攻1300 守800)呈攻擊狀態!」  
場上出現一隻拿著迷你弓箭的可愛邱比特。  
「啊!!!我想起來了!」雙六一看見"愛神邱比特"就什麼都想起來了，他震驚地道：「她就是美國傳說中的決鬥士，令所有人聞之色變的──"愛情魔女"桃馬紅子!」  
眾人叫道：「什麼!?」  
在監控室的海馬稍微睜大雙眼：「她是...」  
圭平問道：「哥哥，你知道她嗎?」  
「嗯，我有聽過一些傳聞。」海馬隨即恢復冷酷的模樣，「她的牌組很特別，今天正好能見識一下。」  
「"愛情魔女"...」遊戲喃喃地重複著。  
雙六流下冷汗：「而且，和她決鬥過的鬥士都慘敗在她的石榴裙下，她至今從未輸過。一聽見她的名字彷彿就像夢魘一般...相當恐怖的決鬥家!」  
眾人聽了更驚訝了：「不會吧!!??」  
「呵呵...」紅子笑道，「看來我的身分已經曝光了，沒有錯，我就是桃馬紅子，"愛情魔女"只是外界封我的稱號。遊戲，今天一定要讓你見識一下，我的愛情牌組!」  
遊戲表情嚴肅卻又不免疑惑：「愛情牌組...?」  
『小心一點夥伴，我能感覺到這女孩很不尋常。』體內的另一個遊戲對他說道。  
遊戲慎重地點點頭，「不論如何，我都會全力以赴!輪到我了，抽牌!召喚"岩石巨兵"(攻1300 守2000)呈守備狀態，覆蓋一張卡，結束這回合!」  
「輪到我了...」紅子輕笑道，「召喚"魔戀精靈艾鈴"(攻1500 守200)，攻擊狀態，結束這回合。」  
可愛的小精靈艾鈴揮動著會撒落晶粉的翅膀，笑笑地看著遊戲。

遊戲：「輪到我，抽牌!」  
遊戲看著紅子場上的怪獸，心裡想著：『她沒有覆蓋任何卡...是單純的沒有，還是陷阱?不論如何，這是很好的機會...好!』  
他下定決心後召喚怪獸卡：「"護城翼龍"(攻1400 守1200)!還有岩石巨兵，攻擊敵方怪獸!」  
兩隻怪獸隨即向敵方殺去。  
「你上當了，遊戲!」紅子露出陰笑，「發動"愛神邱比特"的特殊能力，"愛神弓箭!"」  
"愛神邱比特"的弓箭箭頭發出炫目的光芒，變成了愛心形狀，他高高飛起，向岩石巨兵及護城翼龍發射弓箭。  
遊戲：「!!」  
岩石巨兵和護城翼龍中箭後，馬上停止了動作，愣愣地轉向彼此，眼睛忽然變成愛心，緊緊抱住了對方，再也不聽遊戲的命令。  
「"愛神邱比特"的特殊能力，可以使怪獸彼此陷入熱戀，無法攻擊。條件是敵方必須要有兩隻以上的怪獸。」紅子冷笑道。  
遊戲：「所以妳才故意引誘我攻擊...」  
紅子撥了撥頭髮：「沒有錯，遊戲，你還真單純呢。」  
看著熱情抱著彼此的岩石巨兵和護城翼龍，眾人無不感到噁心。  
城之內：「噁...我終於知道為什麼沒人敢跟她決鬥了。」  
遊戲流下冷汗：「這就是...愛情牌組嗎?」感覺異常的危險...「再覆蓋一張卡，結束這回合。」

紅子輕輕抽起牌：「換我了，召喚"愛河守護者露奇"(攻800 守2000)呈守備狀態，接著發動她的特殊能力，名字有"愛"字的我方所有怪獸攻擊力提升200!」  
「去吧"愛神邱比特"!攻擊"岩石巨兵"!」紅子下令道。  
小邱比特從身後背著的箭桶拿出一隻箭，對準"岩石巨兵"發射。  
"岩石巨兵"就這麼墜入愛河消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

戰況白熱化，沒過多久的時間，情勢就已對遊戲大大的不利!  
現在紅子的生命值為1700，場上有"魔戀精靈艾鈴"、"愛河守護者露奇"、"戀愛編織者香織"(攻1000+200 守2500)以及由於香織在場攻擊力提升500的"傀儡手器島"(攻2100+500 守1600)，沒有覆蓋的牌，也沒有魔法卡。且香織只要再一回合就可編織完成愛情網，屆時紅子將回復2000分的生命值，而遊戲將三回合無法動彈!  
反觀遊戲的生命值只剩下200，而場上只有"小精靈"(攻300 守200)，也沒有任何覆蓋或發動的卡片，情況實在是糟糕到了極點。

『怎麼會這樣...』遊戲冒著冷汗想著，『一直無法順利攻擊到紅子，她真是太厲害了...』  
看看現在的情勢，只要下一回合輪到紅子，根本用不著愛情網的力量就可以將我粉碎了。如果這回合我沒辦法扭轉情勢的話......遊戲艱難地吞了口口水。  
「遊戲~~~加油啊~~~~~不要輸了!」大家不斷地為遊戲打氣，卻也不免為他擔心。  
「哼，遊戲，你大勢已去了嗎。」海馬冷哼道。  
而紅子的表情雖難掩強烈的優越感，卻像是在策劃、等待著什麼一般，神情無比認真。  
遊戲看了更是一凜，冷汗直流。  
『夥伴，換我上吧!』另一個遊戲的聲音自心底響起，『她絕對非比尋常，換我來對付吧。』  
『另外一個我...』遊戲臉上浮現出安心卻又猶豫的神情。『...嗯!拜託你了!』  
千年積木驟然發出炫目的金色光芒，在那光芒之下降臨的是另一個遊戲。他緊盯著紅子不放。  
「哦...另一個遊戲...」紅子輕瞇起了眼，「我等你很久了...請多指教。」  
遊戲一聽暗自驚訝：『她居然知道我的存在?』  
而另一邊，巨型投影螢幕前的貝卡斯，輕搖晃著手中的紅酒，緩緩道：「你終於出現了...」  
『另一個遊戲...』杏子目不轉睛地望著他。  
『現在...我的這一抽，將決定命運。』遊戲摸向牌組，感覺到不一樣的脈動。『這是...?』  
『遊戲...求求你...』杏子雙手合十祈禱著，『求求你抽到那張牌吧...!』  
遊戲帶著覺悟倏地抽出牌，映入眼簾的是...────"賢者的寶石"。  
『這張牌...!』遊戲驚訝。

 

 

在進行這場決鬥之前，杏子把一張牌交給了遊戲，握著他的雙手道：「遊戲，這張牌交給你，你一定要贏哦!」  
遊戲紅著臉點頭：「嗯...!」  
杏子甜甜地笑著。

 

 

『賢者的寶石...』遊戲望著這張牌，『這是...杏子的王牌。』遊戲望向杏子。  
杏子微笑著點點頭，眼眸中充滿相信遊戲的心。  
遊戲輕笑著點頭，接著帶著無比的信心喊道：「把"小精靈"當作祭品，召喚"黑魔導女孩"!」  
在一陣絢麗的愛心漩渦下，黑魔導女孩俏麗地登場了!  
紅子的眼神亮了起來，閃過一絲神秘，接著不禁露出興奮的表情，像是見到了閃閃發光的寶石一樣，眼中充滿著閃光與高興，看上去相當天真無邪。  
遊戲見狀笑了一下：『她果然還只是個孩子。』  
接著遊戲將手中的牌高舉喊道：「發動魔法卡：賢者的寶石──!黑魔導女孩，呼換黑魔導吧!」  
黑魔導女孩高舉起賢者的寶石，此時豔光四射，令人睜不開眼，黑魔導就在這陣光芒之中緩緩降臨。  
黑魔導女孩看到黑魔導立刻露出既開心又歡喜的模樣，撲過去抱住了他的手臂向他撒嬌。  
黑魔導一臉"真拿妳沒辦法"的神情看了黑魔導女孩一眼。

看著這一幕，那時候的奇蹟歷歷在目，杏子和莫名其妙想要搶自己身體的五巨頭，戰鬥到瀕臨絕望的那一刻，賢者的寶石讓黑魔導女孩呼喚到了遊戲的黑魔導，師徒兩人同心協力，大大扭轉了情勢，打倒了五巨頭，得到勝利。而遊戲也為了救杏子努力破解重重關卡，最終來到了杏子身邊。  
杏子感動不已地回想著，而遊戲也一樣。  
然而美好的回憶卻被中斷，遊戲連下一步戰略都還沒說，就被紅子的一陣高笑打斷。  
紅子尖銳的笑聲劃破全場，所有人皆一凜，紅子仰天長笑著，像是世上最大的陰謀得逞一樣。  
紅子大聲道：「我等這一刻等很久了!遊戲!」  
遊戲大驚，皺起眉頭。  
「現在就掉入我的陷阱吧!」紅子高舉起一張牌：「發動速攻魔法──Love Magic!愛情魔力!」

就在大家還不明白發生什麼事時，黑魔導手上的魔杖掉了下來。  
全部的人屏住了呼吸，大家都明白，個性非常認真的黑魔導，不可能會無故放開自己的武器，代表發生的事情必定相當嚴重。  
帽眼掩蓋，黑魔導臉上一陣陰影，看不見表情，他不發一語地走向黑魔導女孩。  
黑魔導女孩揪著胸口，臉紅心跳地注視著黑魔導慢慢朝自己靠近。  
黑魔導走至她的面前，一隻手握住她的肩，另一隻手緩緩撫上她的臉龐。黑魔導女孩臉上的潮紅居高不退，癡癡地望著黑魔導的臉朝自己貼近。  
黑魔導輕撫著她的粉嫩臉龐，最後緩緩地吻了上去。黑魔導女孩羞澀地閉上雙眼接受這輕柔甜蜜的吻。  
這一剎那四周爆出許多小愛神邱比特，不斷灑著紅色的愛心，全場則散佈著謎樣的粉紅迷霧，使場上充斥著神祕又曖昧的氣氛。  
全部的人目瞪口呆、啞口無言、不敢置信，眼前的景象實在過於震撼。  
遊戲一時之間也無法做出反應。  
紅子得意地暗笑：「遊戲，從我第一次見到他們，我就發誓一定要讓他們墜入愛河──墜入我的愛情魔法!」  
黑魔導和黑魔導女孩緊緊相擁，黑魔導的神情自帽影中透了出來，流露著對黑魔導女孩無限的愛憐及溫柔，擁她在懷，輕卻緊。  
柔柔地，他將黑魔導女孩的小巧下頜抬起，深情地覆上她的甜美雙唇。  
在場所有人有的臉紅心跳、有的下巴差點掉下，然而他們絕想不到事情的發展不單單如此而已。  
「還沒完呢...遊戲，接下來才要讓你見識我的真本事!」紅子自掌中華麗地翻出一張魔法卡──「"激情之愛"!」

頃刻間，原本闔著雙眼沉醉在黑魔導吻裡的黑魔導女孩，受驚地睜開眼簾。黑魔導的臉一陣黑暗，他的吻忽自溫柔轉變為強硬，手緊扣住黑魔導女孩的後頸不斷加深這個吻，舌尖也緊纏住她，充滿霸意地侵略著她。  
而他的另一手邊緊擁著她邊向下滑，最後陡地緊捏住黑魔導女孩緊實的翹臀。  
這個動作勾起了無窮的曖昧，充滿無盡的霸道，隨即讓黑魔導女孩了解接下來將要發生的事，她開始掙扎、呻吟，忍不住用力推開黑魔導，轉身要逃，但一轉過身卻即刻被黑魔導由後緊抱住，再也無法脫身。  
黑魔導強硬地將黑魔導女孩的臉龐轉過去吻住她溫熱的雙唇，雙手自後捏上她的粉嫩酥胸，不斷搓揉。黑魔導女孩不住地掙扎呻吟，害怕地湧出眼淚。

良久後黑魔導終於放開黑魔導女孩被吻得輕微紅腫的朱唇，但雙手仍不停搓揉著她吹彈可破的酥胸。  
「咿...嗚...」黑魔導女孩流下淚水，雖然害怕不已，但她任由黑魔導在她身上撫弄，她沒辦法拒絕黑魔導。  
這是一種奇妙的感覺，黑魔導女孩羞紅不已的臉上，有著害怕、緊張、羞恥，討厭卻不抗拒，黑魔導女孩雙手無力地輕推著黑魔導覆在自己胸上的手，微妙的依順感，使黑魔導女孩從原來的稚嫩轉變為成熟性感，現在的她看上去楚楚可憐、美麗動人，垂著眼簾、含著淚珠的雙眸，教所有看了的人都想奮不顧身去救她，同時卻又想一把將她撲倒在地。在場所有人皆皺著眉臉紅心跳，被這樣矛盾的想法給困惑著。

「喂、喂喂...!這、這個樣子...妳還未成年耶!怎麼可以看這個!慢著，而且...我們也還未...!」終於受不了的城之內第一個跳出來喊道，但內容卻不是要救黑魔導女孩且語無倫次。  
「就、就是說啊!」本田和御伽紅著臉大力附和著。  
其他人則臉紅心跳到根本無法開口。  
在監控室的海馬輕索著眉頭：「居然有這種情況...」  
「呵呵，你們放心，沒有這張卡也無法繼續下去。」紅子再度自手中亮出魔法卡──「曖昧的布簾!」  
場上忽然出現一條巨大的透明絲質布簾，在中央華麗地滑動飄擺，輕柔地圍住黑魔導和黑魔導女孩，圍繞成一個圈後，在一陣粉紅色的輕柔光線下，絲質布簾轉變成華麗的埃及式帳篷，兩人就此身處帳篷內，不見蹤影。  
「這...他們...在裡面...」瞠目結舌、目瞪口呆、臉紅心跳到口吃的眾人，呆指著帳篷，手指還微微顫抖。  
紅子大笑著：「哈哈哈!沒有錯!遊戲，你的黑魔導女孩即將被奪去貞操，被她最親愛的師父大人!」  
「...」遊戲緊蹙雙眉，像是發現了什麼直視著紅子，沉默不語。眾人不禁訝異遊戲居然還能如此冷靜。  
『另、另外一個我!黑魔導女孩、黑魔導女孩要被...!』倒是另一個遊戲相當慌張，想要趕緊救出黑魔導女孩。  
闇遊戲依舊鎮定，『夥伴，你先別急，我在想說不定紅子她...』  
『她什麼???』另一個遊戲搞不懂闇遊戲到底在想什麼。

注意到遊戲投射過來的異樣眼光，紅子也目光炯炯地注視著他，使得她忽略帳篷內傳出的陣陣嬌吟。  
黑魔導女孩自帳篷內發出的嬌吟不斷，剛開始聽得出努力在忍耐，後來再也忍不住，發出的聲音更加響亮淫靡。  
突然間，黑魔導女孩發出一聲尖叫，啜泣聲伴隨而來，以及痛苦的呻吟，但逐漸地，黑魔導女孩痛苦的哀號轉變為甜美的喘息與嬌吟，良久後一陣決頂的高叫響起，幾秒不到嬌吟與喘息再度傳出，接著又是一陣高吟，如此交替，不曾停止。  
所有人皆快要被此種情況弄得昏倒了，滾燙的臉頰、沸騰的血液，強烈到隨時都有可能休克。雖然只聽到聲音，看不見畫面，但這樣卻是另一種更大的刺激，能夠引起無邊的遐想，令人害羞到骨頭酥麻、喘不過氣。  
這樣令人招架不住的聲響最後演變成劇烈呻吟，連黑魔導的粗重喘息也傳了出來，最後一刻，黑魔導女孩發出既長又亮的決頂嬌吟，教所有人聽了為之融化。


	3. Chapter 3

決鬥經過了這漫長的三回合，這悠久的三世紀，黑魔導終於自帳篷內現身，帽影依舊重疊著臉部，看不見他的表情，但是卻感覺到，他散發出的氣息更加危險、黑暗。

「由於慾望得到滿足...黑魔導的攻擊力上升1000分(攻3500 守2000)。」，紅子陰沉地訴說著，「但是...被奪走純潔的黑魔導女孩，將會懷著怨恨將黑魔導殺了，再自殺，同歸於盡。」  
「什麼!?」原本聽到第一句話既高興又狐疑的眾人，聽見第二句話後不免驚呼，也終於瞭解了紅子的陰謀。  
紅子語畢後，黑魔導女孩顫抖地自帳篷口走出，她的衣裳殘破不堪，非常勉強地掛在身上，還必須壓著胸部的衣衫避免春光外洩。黑魔導女孩本來的裝扮就有些暴露，現在顯得更加暴露，整個身體幾乎裸露在外，且滿是激情過後的吻痕。  
她緩緩走向黑魔導，連飛的力氣都沒有，她哀傷地流著淚水，令所有人看了都為之難過。  
黑魔導靜靜地站著，面向黑魔導女孩，彷彿即將接受制裁。  
所有人皆在這一刻屏住了氣息，靜靜地看著這一幕。  
黑魔導女孩走至黑魔導面前，深深凝視著黑魔導，帶著極為悲憤的神情，緩緩舉起魔杖，筆直指著黑魔導...────  
眾人倒抽一口氣：「不...!」  
紅子縱聲大笑：「哈哈哈哈哈! 毀滅一切吧!」  
然而此時，遊戲低沉地說了句：「沒用的，紅子。」

...安靜地，現場並沒有發生大家以為要發生的事。  
黑魔導女孩舉著魔杖的手開始顫抖，最後魔杖自手中鬆脫，落至地面上發出清脆的聲響。  
黑魔導女孩再也不顧一切，飛身撲進黑魔導懷裡，摟緊他的脖頸，緊抱住他。  
紅子不敢相信，極為震驚地大呼：「什麼!?」  
而這瞬間黑魔導身上的黑暗枷鎖似乎也解除，他也緊抱住黑魔導女孩，神情滿是愛憐、不捨與沉痛的自責。  
紅子開始顫抖，身子忍不住往後退：「為...為什麼...」  
看著螢幕投射出的這一幕，貝卡斯看著紅子，極為不忍。  
「我都知道! 紅子...」遊戲開口，「妳的這張卡，"愛情魔力"，是以"激情之愛"為條件，使中了魔法的男性怪獸強暴女性怪獸，然後藉著女性怪獸的復仇雙雙毀滅──但是，這一切是以沒有愛作為前提!若有真愛，毀滅的將不會是對方的怪獸，而是...妳的怪獸。」  
紅子極度震駭，她不敢相信地看向放在場面上的"愛情魔力"，卡片發出異樣的光芒，且卡片敘述欄那自紅子拿到時就滿是疑惑的多餘空白地方，居然浮現出一道黃金色的字樣，上面寫著："將在真愛降臨時開啟"，接著下方浮現另一段文字，其內容竟和遊戲所述全然相同!  
紅子身體不斷顫動，除了不明白何以遊戲會知道外，她也不敢相信，一直是她王牌的這張卡，居然在最後成為殺死自己的兇手，而且做出這張卡贈予的人不是別人，正是她最親愛的貝卡斯!  
紅子瀕臨絕望──貝卡斯...連你也背叛了我嗎...?

在這瞬間，紅子場上的所有怪獸裂出數道裂痕，化為碎片全部破滅，怪獸們在消失之前望向紅子，那痛苦的眼神和悲傷的殘影令人無法抹滅，紅子的希望也像是那些碎片一般，化為烏有。  
眾人愣然地望著這一切。  
「黑魔導女孩無私無悔、真心的奉獻，將自己獻給黑魔導，那是因為她真心愛著黑魔導!」黑魔導和黑魔導女孩依然緊擁著彼此，黑魔導女孩依偎在黑魔導溫暖的懷中，神情無比依戀、幸福。「而這一切只顯現出一個真相────那就是...紅子妳，並不相信愛情。」遊戲斷然說著。  
眾人倒吸一口氣，什麼!?"愛情魔女"竟然不相信愛情!?  
紅子佇立在散落的晶瑩碎片之中，靜靜地苦笑。  
「...我的父母親，在我很小的時候就離婚了，而且他們都因為工作沒有陪在我身邊，再加上我見了太多的悲劇，所以...我根本不相信世上有所謂的真愛。」紅子閉著雙眼，落寞地說著，神情哀戚。  
大家悲傷地看著她，這時在眼前的不過是位無助的小女孩。  
遊戲沉默了一會兒，緩緩開口：「這些卡...是貝卡斯親手打造送給妳的吧? 這就是他真心期望總有一天妳能夠相信愛的証明。」  
聞言，眼神原本黯淡無光的紅子，這一瞬間再度燃起了生命。  
她說不出話來。原來是這樣嗎...? 貝卡斯，原來你不是背叛我，而是在為我祈求......

此時在遠方的貝卡斯不斷搖頭苦笑，「遊戲BOY啊遊戲BOY，你連我的心思也完全看穿了。」  
手中的透紅葡萄酒搖曳著，彷彿也在嘲笑他一般。

待紅子平靜後，遊戲沉穩地宣判結局：「迎接最後吧，紅子。」  
黑魔導一手抱著黑魔導女孩，另一手舉起魔杖，黑魔導女孩也將魔杖指向紅子，兩人的魔杖前端聚集出炫目的強烈光芒，同時發射而出────  
紅子闔上雙眼，平靜地迎接這最後一擊。隨著她的生命值歸零，黑魔導和黑魔導女孩露出祥和地笑容，緩緩消失。遊戲勝利了。

遊戲朝紅子走去，對她伸出友善的手，眼神溫柔無比：「妳是一位很了不起的決鬥者，紅子。我相信妳一定能夠相信愛。」  
紅子靜靜地注視著他，眼神閃爍，最後她苦笑。「真的...完全輸給你了呢，遊戲。」  
她也伸出手握住遊戲，兩人握著手，微笑地看著彼此。  
所有人皆被這一幕所感動。  
海馬哼了一聲，轉身離開監控室。他沒有冷嘲熱諷，或許是承認了這場決鬥也說不定。  
圭平趕緊跳下椅子，追上哥哥的身影。

紅子在離開時，經過杏子身邊，悄聲對她說了句：「要不要我也給妳和遊戲一張愛情魔力呀?」  
「什...!」杏子聞言又驚又羞，連耳根子都紅了。  
紅子神秘地嘻嘻笑著。

最後，在大家的目送之下，紅子瀟灑地揚長而去，消失在眾人的面前。

 

 

 

END

 

+------------------------------------------------------------------------+

後記：

沒想倒這篇文章寫了很久，打上電腦也打了很久，而且原本應該會更久，結果後來省去一大段戰鬥內容，直接跳到高潮，因為戰鬥實在不是普通的難寫...。而且"黑魔導女孩"這五個字一直打打到後來還會打結...各位可以試試

這篇文章只是略表達出我對黑魔導和黑魔導女孩這對本命的喜愛，並沒有做太多的描寫，未來如果有機會，我還會寫出主角是他們的更長、更細的愛情故事。

我也很感謝朋友們對這篇文章的支持，有兩位好朋友也參與怪獸卡創造過程，自己也跳進來客串，感謝"魔戀精靈艾鈴"和"愛河守護者露奇"!

其實為了這篇文章我創造了一套40張的戰鬥卡，只是到後來很可惜沒機會寫出來，畢竟黑魔導和黑魔導女孩才是重點!

最後希望大家能夠喜歡這篇文章! 獻給所有想看黑魔導x黑魔導女孩文章卻又找不到的各位!


End file.
